Various types of advertisements are being provided to users via broadcasts. However, such conventional general broadcast advertisements have a limit in that it is difficult to implement an advertising method that is interactive with users who are viewing a broadcast because the broadcast advertisements are provided over conventional broadcast networks, are unilateral, and have fixed content.
Meanwhile, recently, there has been proposed a device, such as a so-called smart Television (TV), which enables a network connection function or the like to be included in a device, such as a conventional TV for receiving broadcasts, and allows Internet services to be provided. Since a device, such as a smart TV, is capable of not only receiving broadcasts, but also providing Internet services and enabling applications to be downloaded, installed and executed, the device can actually be regarded as a kind of device in which a TV is integrated with a computer. Such a device having a broadcast reception function and an Internet service provision function in this way may include a mobile communication terminal having a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) reception function and a computer for performing an Internet streaming broadcasting service, as well as a smart TV. There is a demand for the development of a new type of advertising method that is capable of encouraging users' participation while providing more satisfaction to the users, rather than the conventional unilateral advertising method, using such a device capable of simultaneously performing broadcasting and a network service.